Ignoring The Sock
by joahforever2016
Summary: Callie is confused by Jesus's comment to Jude and decides to go question Jude. But walks in to something different. Jude is 14 Callie is 17 I think. CONTAINS INCEST ! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!


Fanfic: Ignoring the Sock, Fosters |

FanFiction

Ignoring the Sock

We do not own anything to do with this fandom, this story is simply a

work of our imagination and nothing more.

Callie was a little confused about what had been going on with her

brother lately, ever since breakfast, he and Jesus had been acting a

little weird. She still was trying to work out what Jesus's comment

about someone else being excited for the weekend meant. She

assumed it was Connor but why would he say that, had Connor said

something. Deciding to go and question Jude about it, Callie walked up

the stairs and toward his bedroom, with the girl a little confused when

she saw Jesus's sock on the door but shrugged it off.

"Hey, Jude…" Callie said as she walked into her little brother's shared

bedroom. Callie stopped short and her mouth dropped as she heard

the sounds of porn coming from Jude's computer before her eyes

widened when she noticed something. Jude has his cock out and his

hand was around the hard length.

"CALLIE!" Jude screamed as the boy quickly hid his cock before

shutting his laptop so she wouldn't be able to hear the porn on the

screen "Get out!"

"J-Jude we should talk about this…" Callie said awkwardly, not really

knowing how she was going to handle this but decided to just go with

s/11857938/1/Ignoring-the-Sock 4/15/17, 9?08 PM

Page 1 of 11

the flow.

"NO! OUT!" Jude called out, with the teen wishing that his cock would

soften or that his sister would leave so that he could deal with it.

"Jude! You do not talk to me like that, now say sorry" Callie growled.

"Fine… I'm sorry, now get out!" Jude replied sarcastically.

"No, you are going to tell me what this is all ABOUT" Callie pushed.

"Fine… Connor sent me this…" Jude said with a sigh, knowing that she

won't go away until he revealed.

"Wow…" Callie said as Jude handed over his phone, with the teen

shocked as she stared at the sight of her brother's boyfriend, Connor,

completely naked and rock hard.

"Yeah…" Jude replied awkwardly.

"So what do you think of it?" Callie teased with a smirk as she handed

her little brother back the phone. She had to admit that Connor had a

very impressive looking cock, and seemed to be a lot bigger than her

little brother and more in line with what she had seen on Jesus when

she had walked in on him in the shower, though that was only a quick

view and a longer fingering after since she didn't want to be caught.

"Callie!" Jude protested with his face turning bright red as his sister

questioned him on if he liked Connor's sext picture.

"Did you?" Callie asked as she reached over and started tickling her

little brother, with Jude trying to push his sister away from him between

s/11857938/1/Ignoring-the-Sock 4/15/17, 9?08 PM

Page 2 of 11

giggles.

"YES!" Jude admitted with a blush, with Callie stopping her tickling

assault.

"Well, I can see that one" Callie said with a smirk as she reached over

and ran her hand over her little brother's bulge with Jude moaning

despite the shock of his sister doing it.

"CALLIE!" Jude protested from the shock.

"What, was I not allowed to do this?" Callie smirked as she fully

grabbed onto her little brother's cock through his jeans and boxer

briefs with the siblings freezing from the fact Callie had done it. Callie

was freaking out a little about the fact she had her little brother's cock

in her hand, even if this was through his shorts and jeans.

"Callie! Let go!" Jude said nervously.

"I could or I could show you how to respond to Connor's picture when

you go see him…" Callie said with a smirk, her lust and hormones

beginning to control her "Without your needing to wank your Judicorn

horn to porn…"

"Callie!" Jude said with a blush, despite the fact he and Callie felt his

cock throbbing from the thought of experiencing sex. Smirking that her

little brother was a typical male, Callie lets go of his cock before

reaching out and grabbed the bottom of his shirt with the siblings not

looking away from each other as she removed his shirt. Deciding to go

for it, Callie then moves down to finger the waistband of his shorts, with

Jude lifting his hips off of the bed in order to help his sister remove his

s/11857938/1/Ignoring-the-Sock 4/15/17, 9?08 PM

Page 3 of 11

shorts. Callie grinned at the sight of her brother in his small blue boxer

briefs with Callie snaking her hand into her boxer briefs and grabbing

her brother's cock. Jude moaned loudly when he felt his sister

squeezing his cock hard "Oh god, Callie…"

Since Jude seemed to be enjoying the feeling, Callie pulled her hand

out of her brother's boxer briefs and fingered the waistband of them

before pulling them down to reveal his cock. Reaching out, she cupped

her little brother's balls and gave them a firm squeeze. Jude's moans

filled the room as Callie continued to roll his balls around the palm of

her fingers, with the moans only getting louder when she leant down

and took his cock into her mouth. As she started sucking on his cock,

Callie found herself missing the hair pulling that she had gotten off of

Brandon and AJ, but knew that her gay little brother wouldn't be able to

dominate her the way she liked it. Deciding to just make this about

showing Jude what a blow job was like and not expect anything, she

got into a rhythm of bobbing on his cock. Jude's moans filled his

bedroom as his sister continued bobbing up and down on his cock,

with the teen knowing that it wouldn't be too much longer before he

was having his orgasm.

"Oh god, Callie… I'm going to cum" Jude moaned out, with the teen

getting closer to his orgasm as his sister sucked on his cock.

Callie smirked a little as she listened to her younger brother moaning

loudly, with the older girl continuing to bob up and down on his cock.

As he got closer to shooting his load, Jude leaned back, pushing his

head further into his pillows as he started shooting his load into his

sister's mouth. Jude moaned a little when he looked down and saw that

his sister was actually swallowing his cum, with his cock releasing

s/11857938/1/Ignoring-the-Sock 4/15/17, 9?08 PM

Page 4 of 11

another shot of his cum when he realized that his cum was now inside

of his sister. When she finished swallowing her little brother's cum, the

regret and realization set in about what she had just done to her little

brother, she had just given him his first blowjob.

"Shit, Jude… I shouldn't have done that…" Callie said as she backed

away from her little brother.

"I liked it…" Jude admitted while he knew that he was gay and was more

interested in Connor's big juicy cock and what he had seen on Jesus;

he was enjoying the fact he was able to be this close to his older sister.

"But you're…" Callie asked nervously as she stopped backing away and

watched her younger brother heavily breathing and panting as he came

down from his orgasm.

"You know what I think of labels… and I am but it's different with you…"

Jude admitted with a blush before continuing to shock Callie by saying

"I-I want to keep going…"

"Jude!" Callie replied in shock, her eyes widening that Jude wanted to

do more.

"Please, Callie?" Jude asked, with the boy knowing that he had a side

thought about this. He wasn't getting much from the porn, and wanted

to learn things and how better to learn what to do to Connor then

watching his sister doing to him.

She knew that she would regret this when her hormones stopped

controlling her actions, Callie decided to go for it and climbed off of her

little brother's bed. Jude watched with a blush as his older sister

s/11857938/1/Ignoring-the-Sock 4/15/17, 9?08 PM

Page 5 of 11

started stripping, with his cock throbbing as she removed his shirt and

jeans to leave herself in her matching set of black bra and panties. His

eyes only continued to bulge out when Callie removed her underwear,

with the teen gulping as he looked between his sister's firm breasts and

shaven pussy. Callie smirked a little at her little brother's bedroom, and

decided to give him something else to focus on and climbed back onto

his bed. Jude watched on as Callie crawled up his naked body with his

cock rubbing against her breasts much to his pleasure, however, the

moan grew when Callie moved further up until his cock was rubbing

against her pussy.

"Holy… oh god, sis…" Jude moaned out as he felt his cock rubbing

against his older sister's pussy, the moan only got louder when Callie

closed her legs in order to squeeze Jude's cock between her thighs. As

his cock was massaged by his sister's thighs, Jude let his own lust

control what he was doing and about to move his hips and almost fuck

his sister's thighs. Callie grinned a little as she felt what her little

brother was doing, with the teen increasing her movements on his cock

until the siblings were shocked by something slipping into Callie.

"JUDE! Oh god… this shouldn't be happening…" Callie cried out from

the shock as she felt the head of her little brother's cock pushing into

her, with Jude equally shocked.

"Holy shit… oh god… Callie! I'm so sorry…" Jude said panicking as he

wondered what was going to happen now that his cock was actually

inside of his sister, with the gay teen a little freaked that he had lost his

virginity with a girl before a guy.

As he panicked, Callie decided what she was going to do and started to

s/11857938/1/Ignoring-the-Sock 4/15/17, 9?08 PM

Page 6 of 11

lower herself onto her younger brother's cock. She knew that she

would need to pull off before her little brother was about to shoot his

load, but she couldn't stop herself from experiencing this with Jude.

She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was a little turned on by the fact

this was the second of her brothers that she had been sexual with even

if Brandon was adopted, with Callie internally smirking that now she

only needed to get with Jesus to complete the set. Callie and Jude

locked eyes as Callie started riding his cock, with Jude quickly

beginning to fill his bedroom with his moans.

"Oh… mm… oh god…" Jude moaned as his sister continued to ride his

cock. While Jude wasn't sure if he really wanted to lose his virginity to

his sister instead of his boyfriend Connor; he realized that he did still

have his anal virginity left for Connor. Returning his thoughts to what

was happening, Jude started thrusting his hips upwards in order to

force more of his cock into her.

"Damn, Jude…" Callie moaned out when she felt her brother's cock

push up deeper into her.

"Was that okay?" Jude asked nervously as he lowered his hips a little.

"Mm…" Callie moaned as she allowed her brother to thrust into her a

little before returning his cock, with the teen rolling her hips in order to

see if it turned him on as much as it had Brandon.

She wasn't sure about the fact she was actually riding her brother's

cock while she had fooled around with Brandon in the best and had

dreamt about Jesus's massive cock being inside of her, both his prewrestling

school buff look and the taller less muscular Jesus that had

returned. She had started dreaming about Jesus when she had caught

s/11857938/1/Ignoring-the-Sock 4/15/17, 9?08 PM

Page 7 of 11

the boy in the shower and saw Jesus jacking off, while he hadn't

known, she had ended up telling his twin sister Mariana about and the

girl had enjoyed some dildo time because of it. Callie had found out

fairly quickly into sharing a room with Mariana that she and Jesus had

been fooling around for a little while and had been a little jealous. Her

thoughts had been ignored when Jesus went to wrestling school but

when he came back, she had seen him in a pair of bulging boxer briefs

and the thoughts were back. However, unlike the older two, she had

never pictured her blood brother Jude like this, yet, here she was with

her little brother's cock inside of her. As Callie continued to ride her

little brother's cock, Jude found himself getting closer to his orgasm

and knew that it wouldn't be long before he had to cum.

"Oh god… oh god… Callie… I'm going to cum soon…" Jude moaned out

as his sister continued to ride his cock with the younger boy hoping

that she would pull off so that he wouldn't get his own sister pregnant.

They weren't going to be able to explain that to their foster mothers or

Child Services.

"Okay, I'm going to pull off, Jude…" Callie said since she knew that she

didn't want to and couldn't get pregnant to her own blood brother's

baby, she had nearly gotten that from her now foster brother when they

were fooling around and that was scary enough.

Jude found himself groaning a little when his sister eased herself off of

his cock, with the boy finding himself missing the feeling of his sister's

tight pussy around his cock. He found himself wondering if this means

he was straight now but as he thought back to the picture of Connor's

cock, he knew he wasn't completely. The younger boy found himself

wondering if it would be this good with Connor or whoever he's with for

s/11857938/1/Ignoring-the-Sock 4/15/17, 9?08 PM

Page 8 of 11

his first gay experience since he was pretty sure Jack was hinting at it.

While the boy wasn't the hottest boy in the world, he had something

over Connor which was that Jack he could actually touch. He could see

Jack, he could hang out with Jack and Jack didn't have to cancel trips

down to here in order to play football and soccer. Callie grinned as she

looked down at her naked little brother, with the teen squirming around

slightly and his cock twitching from the desire to shoot his load.

"Need to cum, Judicorn?" Callie teased slightly as she watched her

little brother

"YES!" Jude found himself almost crying out.

Smirking a little, Callie made a way down her little brother's naked body

before reaching out and grabbing onto his cock with Jude moaning as

she gave it a squeeze. The moan only grew when Callie leaned down

and took the head of his cock into her mouth, with her tongue running

around it until he was beginning to leak a little pre-cum. Callie found

herself impressed with her little brother's cum which was a little

sweeter than Brandon and AJ's who were a little too salty at times. The

already on the edge teenager was having issues from holding back as

his sister sucked on his cock again, with Jude realizing that this was

extremely different to the porno videos he had been watching other

than just the main difference of the videos being of two guys.

"Oh god, Callie…" Jude moaned out, with the teen only moments away

from his orgasm as Callie continued to work on his cock.

Callie grinned and pulled off of her brother's cock before grabbing onto

it and stroking it as furiously as he could while pointing it at her breasts.

Jude moaned louder when he saw where his sister wanted him to cum,

s/11857938/1/Ignoring-the-Sock 4/15/17, 9?08 PM

Page 9 of 11

and a few strokes later, he wasn't able to hold back and started

shooting his load onto his sister's breasts. Once he had finished

shooting his load onto her tits, Jude collapsed onto his bed with Callie

moving over so she could lay down next to her little brother. Jude

blushed a little when he saw his cum running down his sister's tits, but

started to get a little embarrassed that he had just lost his virginity to

his sister though he was happy that it was someone that he loved more

than anything. Jude wasn't the only who was realizing what had just

happened, with Callie feeling a little guilty that she had just taken

Jude's virginity.

"We shouldn't have done that," Callie said as the siblings laid their

completely naked with one covered in the others cum.

"Yeah…"

"Promise not to tell our moms?" Callie asked, knowing her brother had

a thing for telling them everything in detail.

"I promise… so… um, Callie, what do you think I should do about what

Connor sent me?" Jude asked, with the teen trying to change the

subject in order to ignore what they had just done.

"I would talk to him about it bud, you need to know what he's thinking

and what he meant with the picture, then decide what you think is

best" Callie said, knowing that she couldn't control the boy's actions

through she still had to admit that her brother's boyfriend had a fairly

hot looking cock for his age and a chest that even her own boyfriends

would crave.

"Okay…" Jude said with the boy not knowing what he was going to do

s/11857938/1/Ignoring-the-Sock 4/15/17, 9?08 PM

Page 10 of 11

with his boyfriend since it didn't feel the same anymore, something was

missing. The siblings laid there for a few moments before Callie

climbed off of the bed with Jude watching in shock as she grabbed his

boxer briefs and used them to clean his cum off of her tits. He blushed

a little as he realized that he had just lost his virginity to and shot his

cum onto his sister's tits.

"Oh by the way what does the sock on the door mean?" Callie asked as

she remembered it.

"It means Jude time…" Jude said, with the naked boy blushing. Callie

smirked at her little brother and made a note to talk to Mariana and

Brandon to tell them the signal before someone else walked in on him

jacking it or in case they wanted to.

The End.

Thank you for taking the time to read this story, I hope you review this

one-shot if you enjoy it.


End file.
